1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
US2010/0164105 A1 discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor substrate, an insulating film formed above the semiconductor substrate, and a copper wiring formed on the insulating film.